One Piece, The 3rd Pirate King
by IcyAltheon
Summary: Monkey D Luffy has been executed and his crew has disbanded. Who will rise to be the 3rd Pirate King? Read to find out! Username used to be karundivij.2000
1. Chapter 1

**Hello My fellow One piece fans!**

**This is my 2nd story and this Fic revolves around a-**

**Oh, No Spoilers!**

**Enjoy!**

It was a stormy and dark day in Loguetown, For it was the day that the 2nd King of the Pirates was going to be executed.

As crowds watched the executioners bringing him up the steps, a small cloaked group of people were watching with teary eyes.

He was a tall and strong looking man with a red cloak that had the Strawhat Pirates symbol on the back and a Strawhat on his head.

He kneeled down on the execution platform with a Smile on his face, showing he knew his time had come.

A Vice-Admiral stepped up on the Platform.

"Monkey D Luffy, you are hereby sentenced to execution for the following Crimes of:

Taking down 6 of the 7 Warlords of the Sea,

Killing all 3 admirals,

Destroying Enies Lobby, Impel Down, Marineford and Mariejoa,

Taking part in the War of the best,

Taking possession of Pluton and Uranus of the Ancient weapons,

Knocking out all of the Elder Stars, **(Gorosei)**

Finding the One piece,

And declaring war on the World Government!" He yelled dramatically.

Luffy smiled "It was a great journey!" he said.

"Silence!" the executioners said. "Any last words, Pirate King?"

Luffy took a deep breath, and screamed "The One Piece does exist! I left it all on Raftel! Go find it!"

"EXECUTE!" The Vice-admiral yelled and they pierced his heart.

In this way, the 2nd King of pirates died, with a smile on his face.

A small group of Cloaked people stood there as the crowds began to disperse.

"They forgot to mention how he took down 3 of the 4 emperors and learned the true history" A black haired lady said as she pulled of the cloak.

All of them pulled their cloaks off.

"What do we do now?" Chopper said, crying.

"Well," said Sanji. "Everyone has moved away. Lets go and collect his body and bury it where he wanted to be buried."

"I agree" Jinbe said.

* * *

_Foodvalten, in the New Word..._

"Our captain is now in peace" Nami said, as they all walked away from Luffy's grave.

"Now it is time to go our separate ways" Zoro said.

"May we see each other again, in this life or the next. Although I don't have eyes to see you all! Yohohohohoho!" Brook made a Skull Joke.

With that, All the Strawhat Pirates disbanded and all the members, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook and Jinbe went their separate ways.

With the Death of Gol D Roger, The Golden Age of Pirates began.

With the Death of his son, Portgas D Ace, The Silver Age of Pirates began.

And with the Death of his nephew, Monkey D Luffy, The Bronze Age of Pirates began...

**Well, That's the beginning of my story!**

**I hope you all enjoyed and as always, Have fun!**

**PEACE OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey** Guys! I'm back with another chapter!**

**Thanks to Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin for the OC!**

**Enjoy!**

_10 years later..._

"It looks like he's finally off! I'm not gonna miss that freak!" Max said to Bella.

"Neither will I! As if he's gonna be Pirate King! That's never gonna happen" She laughed.

"A toast!" One man cried out. "To the leaving of that Monster and to our village being normal!"

Everyone cheered.

_Out on the sea somewhere..._

"It's so good to be out of that village!" Jason D Ankrage said to himself.

It's so good to get of Life Island, Now I can go and become a pirate!" He rejoiced.

As he was rejoicing, he didn't notice a ship much bigger than his creeping up on him.

Before he knew what was happening, everything went black.

_Sometime later..._

"Now what do we have here?" A voice roared with laughter.

Jason opened his eyes and saw that he was tied up.

"What's going on here?" He asked the Guy who was in charge.

"Is this your pirate flag?" The man asked him.

"Yes, it is. I'm the captain of the Mythical Pirates!" He said.

"Technically, I don't have a crew yet, so maybe I shouldn't say that yet." He suddenly fell into deep thought.

"Your a pirate?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." He said. "Want to join my crew?"

The man looked outraged. "Join your Crew?!"

"You Fool! We are the Navy! I'm Captain Blueberry and we will destroy you!" He yelled.

"Kill him men!" He called.

"YAHHHHH!" They came running at him.

"I set sail just a few minutes ago, and i'm in trouble already?" Jason Sweatdropped.

"Oh well." He said as he struck a fighting pose. "Guess it's time to fight!"

**Yay! It's done! **

**Stay tuned in to see how Jason fights the Marines!**

**And as always, Have Fun!  
**

**PEACE OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**What is up ma SekSee army?**

**I'm back with another chapter!  
**

**Enjoy!**

As the Men were about to swing their swords, time seemed to stop.

Jason closed his eyes and remembered...

_6 years ago..._

_"Sensei! How do you do that?" a 9 year old Jason asked his Mentor._

_For his mentor was dodging every single attack that Jason had swung at him._

_"I have told you before Jason." His mentor said. "This is the power known as Haki!__"_

_"I have tried every single time! How do I do it?" Jason was getting frustrated._

_"Just remember, Haki is willpower, if you have the will to do it, you can." His mentor spoke._

_"But just remember, I want you to use your Haki effectively, Don't use your Devil Fruit unless necessary."_

_"Alright Sensei, I will do my hardest." Jason stopped swinging his fists._

_He took a deep breath and walked over to a big boulder._

_"I can do this." he thought. "I will DO THIS!"_

_He swung his fist at the rock._

_At that moment, an amazing thing happened, His fist turned black._

_It hit the rock but the rock didn't budge._

_He stopped and looked defeated._

_Then the rock trembled and broke into two._

_"Well done Jason!" His mentor clapped._

_"Thank you Sensei." Jason bowed._

_"No need to call me Sensei anymore." He said._

_"Now call me by my real name, My name, Ben Beckman."_

_"Yes Ben!" Jason saluted._

Time resumed and Jason's fists turned black.

"Black..." He said as the men were about to kill him.

"MINIGUN!" He began to throw his punches so fast, it looked like his fists were everywhere.

The men were knocked right of the boat and into the water.

Jason's fists turned back to normal. "Now to take care of you!"

Captain Blueberry turned pale. "Wait! How did you do that?!"

"Maybe you will find out if you survive!" Jason grinned.

"Now to bring out my Devil Fruit power" Jason began to transform.

**Well, there's a few shockers!**

**His mentor was Ben Beckman!  
**

**What kind of devil fruit do you thing he has?**

**Paramecia, Logia or Zoan?**

**Tell me in the reviews.**

**And as always, Have fun!**

**PEACE OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whassup yo?**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in long, School is a killer!**

**With our further ado, here's the next chapter!  
**

**Enjoy!**

Jason turned into a green looking bird that looked a lot like the phoenix!

"Wha-WHAT ARE YOU?!" Captain Blueberry cried as Jason transformed.

The bird spoke "I ate the Bird Bird Fruit Model Aethon!" It said. "A Mythical Zoan fruit!"

Jason's eyes gleamed. The giant bird swung its wings in an X-like manner.

"Mythical X!" He yelled as a Giant green X shape flew towards Captain Blueberry.

The moment it hit, Captain blueberry turned into dust in a matter of seconds and slowly scattered with the wind.

"Heh." He transformed back. "That was an easy fight!"

"Now, let me go and get my boat back from the sea." He said as he climbed down the rope ladder at the side of the Marine ship.

There his boat was, the Jolly Roger fluttering proudly in the wind.

Jason jumped of the side of the ladder and his arms turned into the wings while his legs turned into claws.

He grabbed the boat and, Flapping his wings, Flew up with it back to the deck of the bigger ship.

Jason transformed back and looked around. "I think I'm going to make this ship mine." he muttered to himself.

"All I need is to re-paint the ship and instead of the navy symbol on the flag and sails, I need to make it My Jolly Roger" He thought.

Jason went down to the lower deck, deep in thought.

He was abruptly knocked out of thought as he saw a plate of Warm Pasta on a table in the Mess Hall.

Jason's stomach growled. "I'm hungry, good thing there's food here as he walked to the table.

* * *

_30 minutes later..._

Jason burped. "Boy that was some good pasta!" He said, feeling pleased.

"I found some maps and charts down in the navigators quarters, It seems that the closest island to me is the Dawn Island.

"Wait a minute! That's where the 2nd Pirate King was born!" He realised.

He grinned. "It's also part of the Goa Kingdom, I'm gonna go see a few islands before I head to the grand line." He said.

He stopped, "Oh yeah, I also need a First mate and a navigator! A cook too, maybe I'll stop by the Baratie or Loguetown."

He went up to the Ships wheel and as he grabbed it, he cheered "To the Goa Kingdom!"

Almost instantly, a news paper dropped on his head.

"What the-" he said as he looked up to where a news coo had dropped a paper.

Jason rubbed his head and read the head line of the News Paper.

_**ONE OF THE INFAMOUS WARLORDS OF THE SEA, THE DRAGON LADY, DECLARES WAR ON THE GOA KINGDOM WITH HER CREW.**_

Jason smirked. "A war is going on? So much better! This is going to be the way I get my first bounty, Defeating the Dragon Lady!"_**  
**_

Jason raised the sails and began the journey to the Goa Kingdom.

**Wooo!**

**Another chapter has been done!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this and show me some love ****dudes!**

**I gave you an extra long chapter to make up for my absence so I hope it's ok!**

**The first Arc of my story is going to start: The Goa Kingdom Arc.**

**Thanks again to Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin for the amazing idea!**

**And as always, have fun!**

**PEACE OUT**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, whassup yo!**

**Coming back at ya wid another chappie!**

**Enjoy!**

Dawn Island was an island in a remote part of the Goa Kingdom.

The people who lived here were very quiet and friendly and proud of their heritage.

One village in particular that many people visited was a small one called Windmill Villiage.

For this was the village where the 2nd Pirate King was raised in and called his hometown.

Many people had been shattered by the death of Monkey D Luffy and that is why they lived quiet lives.

Today was a normal day as usual, although none noticed a marine ship docking at the harbour...

* * *

"Finally! I nearly got lost! I need a navigator soon, and fast!" Jason said as he climbed on to the dock.

"There wasn't any Sake on the ship, I need to find a bar." Jason looked around and started walking.

When he reached the middle of the village, he saw a metal statue of Monkey D Luffy with a plaque underneath.

"In the memory of Monkey D Luffy, The 2nd Pirate King." Jason read the plaque.

"It seems that dude must've been respected by a lot of these people for them to build a statue of him." Jason thought.

"Hmmm...Let me ask that guy over there if theres a bar around." Jason walked over to a young man.

The young man had black hair, slightly pale skin and brown eyes which looked cheerful.

"Excuse me," Jason introduced himself. "Is there a bar around? I need a drink."

The young man smiled. "Sure! My mom owns one. Come on, I'll show you the way."

"Thanks!" Jason said as they started walking towards a east side of town.

"So what's your name?" The young man asked.

"I'm Jason D Ankrage. What's yours?" Jason said.

"I'm Alfred." The young man said.

They soon arrived at a bar.

"Makino's Party Bar." Jason read the name of the bar.

"Mom! I have a guest" Alfred called.

A lady with brown eyes and black hair walked out of the kitchen.

"How nice Alfred!" She said to her son.

"Hi! I'm Makino, Welcome to my bar!" Makino addressed Jason.

"I'm Jason. I just stopped by here. May I have some Sake? My Ship has none." Jason said.

"Sure!" Makino walked over to where there were bottles, pulled out one and gave it to Jason.

"Thanks!" Jason took a swig.

"So, what brings you here?" Makino asked him.

"I'm a pirate, I want to be the 3rd King of the pirates! Just like Monkey D Luffy!" Jason said.

Makino's warm smile turned to a cold frown. She got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jason asked Alfred.

Alfred sighed "You didn't do anything, Mom always acts like that when people mention Luffy."

"Why?" Jason had a questioning look on his face.

"Because Mom knew Monkey D Luffy from when he was a boy all the way to when he died and was always like a sister to him" Alfred said with a sad look on his face.

Jason was astonished "She knew Monkey D Luffy?!" She looks only 20 or 21!".

"Mom is much older than that." Alfred said.

Suddenly Makino walked back in.

"Sorry about going off like that." she said.

"It's just that I miss Luffy." She said.

"Anyway, I have a few questions." Jason said.

"Shoot away." Alfred said.

"Is there a way into the grand line, other than the way through that mountain on the red line?" He asked

Alfred thought for a second "Through the Holy Land of New Mariejoa." He said. "But thats just for the marines."

Jason looked happy. "Good! That settles that!"

Jason left down 500 beri on the table. "Thanks for the Sake."

"Come again!" Makino said as he walked out the door.

"Alright, Now I need to find a first mate" Jason thought as he started walking.

**Yay!**

**Theres the new chapter!**

**And It's x-tra long to make up for ****short ones!**

**Thanks guys for reading and a message to Icedragon456789**

**Your character is about to make an appearance!**

**Thank you guys for reading and as always, Have Fun!**

**PEACE OUT**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**Uh, I need to tell you something.**

**I'm going to change my username to IcyAltheon soon.**

**Don't worry, the story will continue!**

**PEACE OUT**


End file.
